


Onigiris are best when you have someone to share

by Cofeedaifuku



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Funny, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofeedaifuku/pseuds/Cofeedaifuku
Summary: Gintoki is too stubborn, but Katsura won't give up, and Gintoki is glad for it.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Onigiris are best when you have someone to share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summertears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/gifts).



> Thank you summertears, because of you I was able to come up with this ideia, I hope you like it, after all, this story is for you.

Katsura is the most annoying person that Gintoki knows, and this is the only motive for him to be kicking the other samurai out of the house in the moment that he walks through his door with a plate of home-made onigiris, there is no ulterior motive like the ache in his chest because of a memory of the past when he would eat this same onigiris after a hard training, the ones that he definitely does not want to eat again, or that's what he tries to convince himself. 

\- Gin-san, you should apologize to Katsura-san, it was nice of him to bring us food, what has gotten in you to act like that? - Shinpachi looked at him suspicious.

\- Yep, yep, food should not go to waste Gin-chan! If you didn't want it, you could have given it to me! - Kagura said while eating her sukonbu. 

\- Those onigiris could never satisfy a gorilla like you! It's not like they were good onigiris anyways, you would probably get his wig-germs, I'm not going to apologize to that stupid wig, It's not like he got sad or anything, is only his fault for coming in when he was not invited - yes, it was Zura's fault for showing up with that plate of annoying onigiris and that annoying face of his, making him remember things he didn't want to. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

But it's when Zura doesn't show up at his house or bump into him on the street for a week that he starts to get alarmed with the fact that he misses Zura's presence, and then he starts to remember again, when he watched him leave, and the decade when he couldn't bring himself to eat onigiris, God, when he didn't even know if Zura was alive.

"We'll meet at 'dawn'" - they used to say this to each other before every battle, a promise that they could rely on, some sort of guarantee that in the end, they both would be alive and together once again.

He has been remembering a lot recently, and It's all Zura's fault, that annoying wig.

While counting his money to see if he had enough to go to the pachinko that night, he gets a glimpse of a certain wig in the park, talking to a woman that he does not know, and looking closely - he didn't approach them because he wanted to know what they were talking about, across the park was just the shortest way to get to his house, that's it - the woman was laughing at something that Zura had said, since when Zura learned how to say stuff that weren't stupid?

Zura is annoying, and this is the only reason for him to kick the man in front of the woman when she tried to put a hand on the long haired samurai's shoulder, honestly, he was doing her a favor, Zura was not a nice guy to get romantically involved, sure, he has that smooth black hair of his, that noble posture, a firm, calm yet comforting voice that used to sing lullabies to him when he was not able to sleep at the war, that beautiful kind eyes that gave him light in the battlefield- 

Oh no, he is remembering again, and he can't stop.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

\- She was just the wife of one of my men, there was no need for you to be jealous, Gintoki. 

They ended up crossing paths in the bar where Gintoki was, he had decided that the pachinko could wait, he needed a drink, but his bad luck just had to bring the wig to appear before him.

\- Why would I get jealous of you? I'm not your mother, you and your wig can do whatever you want - he finished another sakazuki of saké, his voice with a hint of anger and frustration that he refused to accept that was coming from the - now frequent - ache in his chest. 

Katsura that had already taken a sit beside him and was pouring saké into his own sakazuki just sighed.

\- I can't understand why you have to make this so difficult, Gintoki - Katsura took a long sip from his cup.

\- I don't know what you're talking about - Gintoki knew exactly what he was talking about. 

\- Stop playing dumb, you know very well that it will take you nowhere, it will only bring you more pain - he knew that too, and then he noticed how tired Zura's voice was, and he started to feel a little guilty, he wanted to look at those kind eyes, but he wasn't capable of.

\- You are annoying - he said with no intention to hide the frustration in his tone. 

\- It's because of your perm-head that you get easily irritated, don't put the blame on me, Gintoki. 

\- Just shut up, would you? - he was going to finish his third sakazuki by now.

\- Make me.

He choked in his drink, he couldn't have heard right, could he? But now looking at Zura's face - he was able to do it because of the previous shock - and seeing how serious his eyes were, he felt a flash in his own eyes and something inside him just snapped. 

He kissed Zura.

And Zura kissed him back. 

He felt something heavy leaving his body, his soul, he felt peace, happiness, joy, he felt the soft lips of the man he loved, and for the first time in what felt like centuries, he allowed himself to think that everything is going to be alright, as long as they were alive and together, as long as they had each other. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's why when he sees Zura cross-dressed telling him to run away with the mayonnaise freak and letting himself be arrested by the Mimawarigumi he started to panic, this could not be happening again, he couldn't afford to lose Zura again and he was just about to protest when he looked in that beautiful olive eyes, the kind ones that he loved.

"Gintoki, we'll meet at 'dawn'"- hearing this, he relaxed a bit, relying on the promise that they would meet once again. 

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I last wrote something, I just hope that I could reach your hearts and hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I did.


End file.
